


A Night on the Town

by CorgiGal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chases, Clothed Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiGal/pseuds/CorgiGal
Summary: Graves takes Tina out to an 'undercover' mission.





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is something I already had mostly written so I decided to post it for your enjoyment :D
> 
> Still working on the next chapter of Unbowed, hope to have it out in the next few days!

Tina tried to hide out at her cubicle as much as she could for the rest of the day, tensing up whenever there was a knock. It was always something innocuous; the mail, another Auror with reports she requested, her sister again with coffee but no news. It was getting to a point where it was painful just to sit there, after all, Tina was not one to wait. If she saw something she wanted, she’d take it. Perhaps that’s why so many relationships in her earlier years had ended so badly.

But why oh why in Morgana’s name did she have to be the one to make the first move with Graves?

She covered her face in shame again, even with no one to see. The Healers had already been on the way, the blood had stopped spurting out like some macabre fountain. There was no reason to say a single damn word.

The clock was nearing four o’clock and she felt herself tensing up again. She had looked forward to the daily Auror meeting all week without fail as it was always another chance to interact with him but now she just dreaded it. It’s not that she didn’t believe what Queenie had said about the little thoughts she caught, but more that she knew how much Graves repressed his emotions. He wasn’t one to indulge, and she’d never seen him indulge in love. She could so easily see him pushing her aside, choosing to focus on Grindelwald and his job. It would be typical Graves. That had to be why he hadn’t said a word after the hospital released him, or even sent her a note – he was figuring out how to push her away.

When the time came, she picked up her paperwork on the case and marched to the bullpen, running into the other Aurors on the way there.

“Thomas,” she smiled up at the young man as he walked by her side. “How are you handling the workload for this?”

He tried at a smile but his face was as weary as hers. They were all putting in extra hours to find Grindelwald after his latest escape and it was no surprise that everyone was starting to get a little cranky.

“Managing it, Ms. Goldstein. If it were easy, everyone would be an Auror.”

“I know what you mean. Any interesting findings so far?”

“Not really,” he shook his head in frustration. “I was really hoping to get something, impress Mr. Graves and all. Guess I just have to keep at it.”

“He’s a hard man to please.” Tina said, knowing it all too well.

They entered the small room and took a seat. Graves stood proud despite the bandage clearly peeking out of his collar and nodded to everyone as they entered but looked away as his eyes met Tina’s. It was subtle, but enough to sink her hopes.

“I think we’re getting close to something big, guys,” he started, pointing over to the board. It had a picture of their prisoner, as well as a topographical map of a neighborhood in Queens. “I got a report back from the Alchemists and the paper found on the ship can be traced back to a factory in Queens. Still nothing on the ink.”

Everyone listened attentively, albeit with more yawns and slumped shoulders than before. The four days they all spent on the case felt as if weeks had already passed and it was getting to a point where exhaustion was taking over for all. Even Graves couldn’t hide it in his voice as he seemingly droned on about their collective observations, like a tenured Professor at Ilvermorny.

“Collins, O’Malley,” he called out after what felt like an eternity of lectures. “Rally the junior Aurors and find me anything you can on that factory. Who operates it, if they supply us, you know the deal. Tomorrow morning I want you and your teams to go there and question who you can.”

“Yes sir.” They both muttered together before starting to pack up.

“Rodriguez and Crowley. There are inconsistencies in all the witness testimonies. Make me a list and get the other juniors to help you.”

“When do you need a report by, sir?” Thomas asked, eagerly writing everything down.

“Eight in the morning tomorrow. I know I ask a lot of all of you, but I think we’re close to a major breakthrough.”

Tina felt like she hadn’t breathed since the meeting started. She watched all the others leave as Graves completely ignored her, sorting through the papers in front of him. It took all of her concentration to not call out to him, to remind him she was still sitting there. _Be patient_ , she reminded herself in Queenie’s voice. _The ball is in his court_.

“Goldstein,” he finally said, using the same tone as with all the other Aurors. “A word. In my office.”

“Yes sir.” She sighed, her voice nearly cracking. Fuck. He _was_ pushing her away.

She should’ve known better. The little flirts, the subtle touches. It didn’t mean anything beyond the mentor/mentee relationship they had.

He led her to the end of the hall, striding with an unusual amount of confidence since his capture. Tina felt her whole body shake and she avoided eye contact with anyone, for any reason. She didn’t need anyone else to see the panic and disappointment that glassed over her eyes.

He opened the door and motioned her in, his face devoid of any human emotion. It was as if he was a machine again, on his first day back. No smile, no friendliness. Only cool, collected Graves. Once again she found herself wanting to just hear him yell at her, to call her a silly girl for flirting with the idea of the two of them, to compromise everything on some stupid feelings. Her stupid feelings.

“Can you fly?”

Tina looked up from her thoughts to see him pulling something out of a large cabinet behind his desk. The question was so unusual that she couldn’t quite understand what he meant, or what he wanted. Was it a thinly veiled threat to send her flying, maybe?

“Sir?”

“Broom. Can you fly?”

He threw her a brand-new _Speedster Model T_ which nearly smacked her in the face. It was intact, with not a single bristle out of shape. If she didn’t know better, she’d say they were bought that day.

“Yes.” She finally let out, feeling the fine oak of the handle. It had been a while, but she was sure she could muster.

“Good,” he muttered, walking towards her with the same model for himself, also new. “We have a job to do. Couldn’t trust the others with this one.”

Before opening the door he transfigured both their brooms, shrinking them down to the size of a quill. With a hand on the knob he turned to her, somber as a statue, and brought a finger to his lip. Tina swallowed hard but nodded, still completely befuddled by what they were doing.

They grabbed their coats and went up to the rooftop of the Woolworth building, where they had been together, waiting for the Healers to show. An eternity in her mind. When they were finally out of the prying eyes of everyone at MACUSA he marched, with all purpose in the world, to the edge, making his broom life-size again.

“Follow me and stay close.” He said, barely above a whisper, and jumped off the ledge.

He just…jumped.

This was a side of Percival Graves she never imagined existed. She knew the man was a beater at Ilvermorny, but given how hesitant he had been to just watch her fighting off Grindelwald's cronies, it was hard to picture him suddenly jumping off a building without a care in the world.

But this was her territory, and Tina loved a good flight.

She jumped after him, catching up quickly and staying by his side. Whenever the lights of the nearby buildings flashed past his face Tina swore he had the smuggest mug she’d ever seen him wear. It was all so strange, even for Graves, and she had to stop herself from casting _Revelio_ on him, just in case. She’d never even seen him on a broom, but he was as comfortable in it as he was commanding a room. And that thin _smile_ on his face – was it really a smile? He seemed so angry just minutes ago.

And the man was fast to boot! Faster than Tina would have predicted him to be, given his predilection for doing ‘safe’ things lately. If she also hadn’t been a chaser for her team she figured she would have had an issue keeping up with him.

With Tina still working out the man next to her she hardly noticed that they had been flying lower now, getting to upper Manhattan. He motioned to a large building ahead of them and Tina almost fell off her broom as the wizzjazz building she almost took him to came into full view.

What the _hell_ , Graves?

He put a finger to his lips again, his face stern and unforgiving once again and she nodded, aghast herself. She couldn’t say anything even if she wanted to. They landed near the back entrance and quickly reduced the size of his broom again, hurrying her over to him. With a quick wave of the wand, he unlocked the door and they were in, the booming sounds of trumpets and saxophones filling their heads at once.

But he walked with purpose, steady and resolved to get to wherever it was he was taking them. The dark halls were littered with lights and old instruments and any other unused gadgets left to rot. From there, he opened a door that led them down a flight of stairs, the music bellowing louder, and louder the lower they went. Tina’s chest was on fire as her mind tried to decide if this was some sort of joke, a huge coincidence, or if Graves had just gone crazy. An important mission at a wizzjazz club that only the two could go to? No way in hell.

He opened another door and now the music was at full blast – and full view. On the stage stood eight men, all donning white and purple dress-robes, each holding a different instrument as they blared away into the night. The room, barely big enough to accommodate a hundred people, was packed with other wizards and witches dancing, laughing, and drinking; something Tina had done at that club with her sister multiple times.

As she watched the musicians with glee, she noticed Graves talking to one of the waitresses, motioning for her to follow him. Even amongst such party and musical fervor, the near permanent scowl was still present. The young woman, wearing a silky purple dress showing far too much leg, led them to a small table by the wall, where Graves quickly sat on the couch and motioned for Tina to sit. Next to him.

“Ok, Graves, what are we doing here?” She finally said as they sat down, fighting with the band to get her voice heard.

The same waitress brought a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses before skating away to another table, which he filled for both before acknowledging Tina’s question.

He smirked. Not just with his lips, but his eyes and eyebrows and every bit of his face, as if he was so proud of himself.

“This is a stakeout,” he said finally, knocking back his glass in one shot. “I needed your help.”

“I see,” Tina nodded, with a raised eyebrow herself. She took a sip of the hard drink, feeling her face flush immediately. “And who are we watching out for? Who is this criminal?”

“Some middle-aged idiot with a ridiculous haircut, and way too overdressed. Always looks unhappy,” he said, the smirk still on his face. He poured himself another glass. “He’s probably with the most beautiful lady in this place right now.”

For the first time that night, his gaze softened. And for the first time, Tina knew exactly what he was doing.

“I don’t know if I see that man here tonight. The only thing close is too handsome to fit that description.”

He nearly choked on his drink, letting a light chuckle escape his throat.

“Well, I know he’d be flattered to hear that.” Graves finally responded, playing with the glass in his hand.

“You know, Graves, if this is a stakeout, I should probably change or I’ll give us away.”

Tina pulled out her wand and pointed it to herself, changing the grey and dreary suit she wore to a stunning blue dress, held up only be a strap on one shoulder as it clung to her figure, stopping just short of her knees.

Percival nearly dropped his drink at the transformation, eyes fixed on the elegant woman beside him. Whatever poker face he had was dead. It was so much more than he could have imagined, in grace, in beauty, oozing in sexiness he didn’t think was possible – not from Tina. He viewed that one strap holding it all up as an enemy and had to pull himself back from magically cutting the damn thing off, right in front of her. He didn’t care. He wanted more; needed more. If he didn’t end up inside her tonight, the tension alone would kill him.

“That is a fantastic idea,” he finally muttered, his voice low. “Great job, Ms. Goldstein.”

“I think it’s more believable if you just call me Tina,” she winked, knocking back her glass too. “If you don’t mind, _Percival_.”

He couldn’t contain his grin from stretching from ear to ear and neither could she.

“I suppose you’re right, if we’re posing as a married couple it only makes sense.”

He dropped a hand to her knee, carefully laying each finger one by one, dancing over her smooth skin. Tina’s entire body clenched at the small touch. It was something she’d never known she wanted so much more of in her life, and something she felt like she now couldn’t live without. Such a small touch, with so much more behind it. She never wanted a man more than at that moment.

For how much longer were they going to keep up this damn charade?

“Well, a dating couple,” she corrected. “I think we look far too happy to be a grizzled married couple, don’t you think?”

He thought about it a moment, refilling both their glasses. His fingers, emboldened by the addition of more alcohol, dug into her skin, massaging muscles Tina didn’t even know she had. They were like fire to her skin, burning each area they touched, leaving it transformed forever.

“True, but do you think this is believable enough to the unsuspecting person?”

Now Tina thought about it a bit, taking another long sip of her drink. She was also far too emboldened for this, but what the hell?

“Well,” she started, putting her hand over his. He shot her a quick smile. She then pulled his hand further up her thigh, below the little her dress covered, and his sweet smile evaporated; his eyes going from pleased to hungry in a matter of seconds. “I think now it’s more believable.”

_Oh fuck._ Percival had to bite down on his tongue to keep a groan from escaping. Did that girl have _any_ idea of what she was doing to him? If she had put his hand even an inch further up he would’ve come all over himself. Her skin was even smoother this far up and he wanted to taste it more than anything. To show her just what she was doing to him.

“Absolutely. But if we’re trying to make this as believable as we can, I think we can do better.”

“Oh?” Tina perked up, already unable to hear the booming music over her own beating heart. She would’ve given anything for his hands to ride up just a little more, for him to touch her _there_. If her soaked knickers were any indication, she was ready for him.

He turned to her, careful to maintain his hands on her bare skin and she followed, knowing what was on his mind. And now, looking into his determined eyes she couldn’t help but shudder and turn her head away, suddenly scared of what they were about to do. There was something just so intimate about a kiss, and about what it would bring, that she couldn’t help but feel intimidated. There was more to a kiss than the simple lust of his hands on her. What if she was a dud in bed? What if she never measured up to the multitude of lovers he certainly had? What if they didn’t want the same thing?

The insecurity stopped her cold, sobering her better than any potion could.

This sudden change was not lost on him. Softening his gaze, he laid his free hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

“Tina?”

She found his cool eyes waiting for hers and nearly turned away again, her nerves getting the best of her. But she kept them on him, nervously putting her hands on his shoulders, feeling the thick fabric of the winter coat he never bothered removing.

“I’m glad it was you with me, last night,” he said softly, barely audible over the music. But Tina heard it, moving a little closer to him. “And that you stayed, in spite of the blood.” He added with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

“And I thought I was a pain.” She smiled, feeling her self-esteem starting to rebound.

He pulled his hand up from her waist, tracing the exposed skin on the back of her dress up her shoulders, enjoying the delicate skin under his touch.

“If you’re a pain, then I never want to be healed.” He whispered, bringing himself just a little closer to her. They were almost nose to nose and Tina could smell the remnants of the whiskey on his breath, almost as thick as her own. She hated to admit it, but his words touched her, and she had a hard time doubting their authenticity.

“I don’t want to be just a fling.” She finally muttered, watching his reaction. His eyes were confused, and he traced her cheek with the palm of his hand, pushing any errant strands of hair behind her ear.

“Tina Goldstein, you were never going to be just a fling.” He said, breath hot against her lips, impossibly close.

Unable to hold the moment any longer, she closed the gap, feeling the chill of the drink still on his lips.

A soft moan escaped her throat as he returned the kiss, pulling her closer, removing any real and imagined distance between them. He had calmed his thirst, letting her lead and control him however she wanted.

It would be good for them to slow down a bit, to take it easy. As much as he wanted to take this to the bedroom, he didn’t want to ruin it either, and he knew she felt the same way.

He parted his lips for her, showing he was ready for more, and she responded in kind, teasing his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. A low, guttural groan escaped his throat, giving Tina the encouragement she needed to continue; to push whatever boundary was in her head.

And she took it.

She was nearly sitting on top of him already but as her hands found his collar, holding onto him for dear life, she wanted more. Whatever doubts had troubled her moments earlier were out the window as she pressed herself down, against a hardened cock that strained against its master’s trousers. Graves released a needy whine, pushing her hips down until only flimsy fabric kept them from fucking in the middle of that crowded room.

“Fuck, Tina,” he growled, grinding his own hips up, seeking any kind of relief. “I need you.”

It was impossible not to revel in this hypnotic power she held at that moment. She traced the line of his jaw, to his ears, cupping the face of a man turning red with want. “Need me for what?”

“Oh honey,” he chuckled, letting his hands roam past her dress, to her undergarments. “I want to bend you over this couch, over my desk, over the President’s desk,” he said with a sigh, thrusting his hips up into her wetting cunt with each location. “I want you on my bed, Tina.”

That last little bit, said into her ear like a secret, was like a shot to the pit of her stomach. She didn’t just want this man; she needed him too.

But at the same time, she wasn’t going to make it easy for him. Her sister would kill her if she found out she let a man have it this easy.

“Not here. Follow me.” She whispered into his lips before pulling away, taking one last shot of her glass. He couldn’t hide his disappointment and surprise at her separation but also took one last sip before following her, not protesting, not saying a word.

He wanted to be the patient gentleman, but her lips and her figure were making it terribly hard for him. If she wasn’t heading for the nearest broom closet then Percival may just throw her in one at this rate. His erection was far past the point of comfort and he could barely walk straight, much less think straight. He didn’t just want to have sex with her, he wanted to fuck her raw; until her throat was so sore from her mad screaming that she wouldn’t be able to mutter a word to him. He wanted to do to her what he was sure no other man had. And he would, by Merlin he would.

But no, she led him back the same way they came, to the roof. He had to keep himself from growling in frustration as the cold air bit him in the face. She better have a damn good reason for this or he sure as hell would punish her for this one.

She took out the broom he gave her, something he had just bought hours before for this little excursion and now he was thoroughly confused. With the enlarged broom she walked to him, clutching his tie and pulling his lips to her as she commanded him, tasting the need he couldn’t withhold from her. And in a second her grip and her lips were gone, replaced only with a sly smirk he rarely saw out of her.

“If you can catch me,” she started, walking to the edge before summoning a coat over her shoulders. “You can do _anything_ you want to me.”

With a wink, she leapt off the edge and flew out of sight.

_That fucking woman_ , Percival growled, taking out his broom. He was going to catch her, he was going to tie every single one of her limbs to his fucking bed, and he would ride her cunt so hard she wouldn’t be able to walk straight into MACUSA’s office.

His cock twitched at the idea and, as he looked over at her rapidly diminishing figure in the distance, he couldn’t help but grin.

“This woman’s going to kill me.”

Tina wanted him to catch her. She knew exactly how this tease would affect him and she clutched her broomstick tightly between her legs.

She looked behind her and didn’t see him follow. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she was asking too much of him. Maybe she should have just thrown him into a broom closet like she originally wanted.

But then, like lightning, a dark figure flashed past the streetlights, nearly knocking them down to the icy snow beneath. Tina immediately sped up, her heart racing at the mere thought of being caught like an animal. Oddly fitting, given her prey and his predator patronus. But she would not go down easy, and if he wanted her, he’d have to earn it.

Tina was no novice to flying. Aside from apparition, it was her favorite way of getting around in her earlier years. There was so much freedom in flying, so much of a rush of diving down into the known and unknown. It was never as convenient as merely apparating, but the thrill made up for it. And this broomstick – the one she was sure he had bought that day for this purpose – was excellent for a smooth and fast flight.

She looked over her shoulder and panicked, seeing him low to his broom, eyes fixed on her as he gained more ground. She did the same, keeping herself low, but knew she’d need more than mere speed to give a good chase. There was a building under heavy construction in front of her, and while he was fast, she was nimble.

“Hey!” She gasped as his hand nearly grabbed the end of her broomstick, only grabbing a bristle or two before nearly falling himself. The grin he shot her was deadly. It was pure lust, hunger, _need_. God, if he caught her now he’d probably take her right on the street, in the middle of New York like a bitch in heat.

With the building in sight, she flew through its metal railings, barely missing a couple by the skin of her teeth. This move had him lose some of his ground, but it wasn’t enough to feel safe, as he too dodged all the pipes and rails. So she flew straight up, through the small gaps between floors created by not yet completed concrete, but he too followed her expertly as she moved through.

She would need something more drastic. Speeding through the top floors, the starry sky in sight, she let herself go into a nosedive, down a different set of metal platforms on the other side. None of this seemed to faze him. He was gaining quickly, making it clear he needed this chase to end and she couldn’t really blame him – she wanted him just as much. This was just a teaser.

With the ground quickly coming up in front of her she pulled up and in the process nearly knocked her head off on a thick metal pipe that hung from the ceiling, something clearly meant to be covered up but missed by the construction crew. She glanced back at Graves and before she could warn him, his head snapped back and he flew off his broom, landing on the ice on his back with a heavy thud.

He wasn’t moving.

Tina cursed herself as she sped back to him, not even caring about whether any no-maj were around before landing. His eyes were open, barely, but he didn’t seem to notice her or even react to her at all and his forehead had a major gash that was growing redder and bigger as the seconds passed.

“Graves? Can you hear me? Can you see me?”

He coughed, his eyes darting randomly to an unknown person or place behind her.

“Tina.” He said, finally, still not looking at her. “I hit… something.”

“You sure did,” she choked out, glad he still knew who she was and what they were doing. “Come on, let’s get you to the hospital.”

“No! No hospital,” he gasped, gripping her arm, closing his eyes. “I don’t want to go back. Please.”

She didn’t know what to do, or what potion to use, or anything. So she did the only thing she could think of.

“Can you walk?”

“No,” he said, barely conscious. “But I can try.”

“Alright, hang on.”

Tina collected their brooms, putting them in her purse before apparating them to the front of her building. Giving him a shoulder, she marched up the stairs, holding up most of his weight as he barely kept his head above shoulder length.

This would be a terrible moment for Mrs. Esposito to decide to come down the stairs.

When she got to her door she set him down on his knees to unlock it, calling out to her sister. Queenie’s reaction to a nearly passed out Graves was less than adequate as she nearly squealed, but helped him in regardless. They set him down on the large couch by the entrance, enchanting it so it was made a little bigger to give him more than enough room before they both set to work.

“What happened?” Queenie whispered as she wet a cold towel for his head.

“It’s a long story, but he ran into a pipe, with his head, on a broomstick.”

“Ouch,” Queenie said, handing her sister the towel and a small vial of general pain relief potion they kept on hand. “I did tell him you were good at flying.”

Tina was about to take it to him when she stopped. “You, _what_?”

Queenie blushed. “Well he wanted to know if it was something you’d like. He was so worried about making you happy, Teen, I had to help.”

Tina shook her head at her sister, unable to hide the grin on her face. So Graves had actually run this whole thing by her sister. He worried. He wanted her to be happy. He _cared_.

She sat by him on the couch, his hand on the large red bump that had taken up most of his forehead.

“This is going to hurt.” She said, not waiting for his response. She placed the cold towel on him and put a little bit of pressure as he squirmed under her touch. He quickly took the vial from her and downed it faster than he did any of the shots at the club.

“Ah, fuck.” He growled, his breathing heavy. Tina couldn’t help but hear those same words and facial expression in other activities they could be doing and blushed.

“This wouldn’t happen if you weren’t such an irresponsible Wampus.” She taunted with a laugh.

“I’ll have you know,” he gasped, glaring at her. “I was actually given the choice.”

Tina nearly dropped the towel.

“And you actually chose those idiotic brutes?”

“Yes. You know what I chose, and now you know why.” He mustered a laugh.

It was relieving. At least the knock on the head didn’t affect his sense of humor.

“Do you have any potions back at your house that can help?”

“No, unfortunately. I think MACUSA does though. Swelling Reducers.”

“Maybe my sister can drop by and get a sample. I’ll ask her.”

He did not object, but kept his hand on her leg in light protest. To that, she did not object but playfully slapped his hand away. Her sister was quietly cleaning up the kitchen and it was only when she got close that she noticed how red her sister’s pale face was.

“Oh Teen,” she whispered, stifling a laugh. Tina immediately cast a _Muffliato_ charm around them. “Whatever he did, really opened his mind. I can see _everything_.”

“I think I know what you mean.” Tina said with a grin.

“ _You don’t understand_ ; the man has a great imagination, let me tell you. And oh, Merlin he knows what he’s doing. You two were about to…” She interlaced the fingers in her hand.

“Yes,” Tina said, trying not to blush. “But I screwed it up. It’s not happening tonight.”

“Well, he does not believe that for a second.”

“Not with that injury. Sis, would you be able to stop by MACUSA and get him some swelling reducing potion? We have another early morning meeting tomorrow I want him to be in good shape.”

“Sure, Teen, I’ll drop by for a sec,” she said, grabbing her purse. “And if you need some privacy, to, you know,” she made the motion again. “Just make the doorknob hot or something and I’ll go around.”

As her sister walked out the door, Tina went back to Graves, who was still laying down on the couch holding the towel to his head. Even in defeat, in agony, his figure still imposed on the couch. He owned whatever he was on and Tina couldn’t wait to feel those dominating, knowing hands on her again.

After all, they were finally alone.

She sat on the floor by him, dragging her hand over his. It felt so good to finally have this kind of free physical contact with him, and as the smile on his face spread, she knew he felt the same way.

“My sister’s getting the potion. She’ll be back soon.”

“Probably too soon,” Percival whispered, locking his fingers with hers. “Not enough time for, you know, _this_?”

Tina couldn’t suppress the shocked look on her face and Percival laughed, kicking his shoes off.

“The thing about _Muffliato_ is that it only works on sounds, not gestures. And I’m not that dense.” He smiled as each shoe clunked to the floor.

“It could have been anything!”

“Yes, but it definitely wasn’t. You’re red now.”

“Oh shut it.” She said, turning her head from him.

He slowly unlocked their hands, reaching out to cradle her pink cheek with his palm. His touch was soft, but purposeful. Affectionate, but lustful. And it drew her towards him. He traced her chin, up to her lips with his thumb, pushing ever so lightly against her bottom lip.

Tina closed her eyes, entranced by the slow, but methodical movements as the heat rose within her again. She parted her lips – just a tiny bit – inviting him in but he instead brushed against her upper lip, nearly dipping it in but pulling back at the last second, leaving her wanting. As she had done with him. She did not know it, but he was set on punishing her for her ‘game’, and Percival Graves was no slouch in punishment.

“Come up here,” he whispered, low, huskier than normal and Tina obeyed, sitting by him. “I think this marks the first time you do what I say without resisting.”

“I don’t really feel like arguing with you right now, Mr. Graves.”

“Well that’s no fun, Ms. Goldstein,” he played along, touching her knee with the clear intent to go further up. “I think you’ll regret those words.”

“Make me.”

With a raised eyebrow, he pushed past her dress, caressing the warm skin that awaited him. He could feel her legs parting for him, making way, but oh it would not be this soon. She had no idea what awaited her.

His hands – hot as lava at that point – lazily circled the taut muscles of her inner thigh, with no rush at all. Tina wanted to push his hand up like she had done in the show, push those knowing fingers where she knew he wanted to go. His touch now was just so restrained and focused, it was so typical of what tightly coiled Graves would do. But she didn’t want that Graves. She wanted the mad animal that was chasing her through Manhattan, with hunger in his eyes.

Sensing her frustration, he indulged, moving to the skin separating her legs and her hips, massaging her begging skin with the same intensity. A groan escaped her throat and she couldn’t hold it any longer, putting her hand over his with the intent to bring it where she needed it most.

“No, Ms. Goldstein,” he said quietly, shaking his head. “No fighting me. Touch me and I’ll stop.”

“Percival,” she growled, but removing her hand obediently. “Please.”

“I believe it’s Mr. Graves tonight,” he asserted, suddenly pushing his thumb against her swollen clitoris. _Oh_ fuck he was rubbing circles into her, oh so slowly; it was torture. “Understood?”

“Yes sir.” She gasped. He absolutely loved seeing her come undone and he couldn’t wait to see her explode under his touch. It would be as much a release for him as for her.

But he did not plan on indulging her yet, tracing her lips through her soaked knickers but always pulling away when she moaned a little too loudly. Her glare was so filled with a primal desire to fuck that Percival wanted to undo his belt and release his cock for her, to see her ride him until they were both drenched in sweat; panting and spent. But it would have to wait. He pushed, very lightly, into her, still through her knickers, just to give her a taste of what she could have if the fabric wasn’t there.

“Mr. Graves, please.” Tina begged, her fingers clutching at her own dress. “I’ll do anything.”

“Yes, you will,” he said, matter-of-fact. He sat up, keeping his finger pressed against her, nearly going in if it wasn’t for the thin fabric. It looked like he would go for a kiss but he dodged her at the last second, going to her ear. “Take off my coat and waistcoast. Slowly, no magic.”

She nodded, resting both hands on his heaving chest. At that point she would have agreed to anything if it meant having him just fuck her with his hands. The buttons weren’t complicated, but after she got a couple off he burrowed his lips into her neck, nearly sending the next button flying off. With his tongue dragging against her skin, just below the sensitive skin of her ear, and his finger pushing harder, she could only hold onto him for support.

“The buttons, Ms. Goldstein,” he growled into her throat, nipping ever so lightly. “Come on now.”

She didn’t fight, she didn’t say a word, but shakily continued undoing each button. To reward her, he went around her knickers and finally plunged his fingers into her, embracing the fire she emitted. She moaned his name – his first name – and he smiled, loving the way it sounded coming off her lips. His coat was pushed off his shoulders and he rewarded her again, gently pushing his thumb against her sensitive spot.

“Good job,” he whispered, bringing his lips back to hers. She was so ravenous he almost fell back on the couch. “Now the waistcoat.”

He would not make this easy. As her fingers fumbled with the buttons he thrust his fingers into her, putting pressure on the spot he knew drove all women crazy, made them bend to his will, and Tina was no different. She bit his lower lip as he massaged her ever so intimately and for a second, the buttons were forgotten. But he didn’t have to remind her again. As she finished the buttons and pushed the damn thing off he rewarded her again, rubbing her with his thumb. She was so tightly coiled that a release would be inevitable at this point.

But he was not a kind man.

“Wait,” he said calmly, stopping all motion with his hand. “Not yet.”

“Graves – Mr. Graves, for the love of Merlin-”

“Undo my trousers. Do not touch my cock. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” She growled, letting her hands sink to his waist.

She could barely think, much less move her hands with any accuracy, and he, of course, knew this. It was meant to be a challenge and she would have to earn that release. He began massaging her again, albeit slower, keeping his lips pressed against hers as another distraction.

But Tina wanted that release; _needed_ it. With the meticulous care of a Healer she snapped off the top button, earning her a faster thrust from Percival’s greedy hand. The pleasure was almost unbearable, radiating from her core through her body and making her absolutely useless. But it wasn’t enough to get her off and fucking Percival Graves knew it. She slid her fingers carefully down the fabric of his pants, careful not to touch the visible bulge, and found the top of the zipper. Gripping only the top of the tiny metal object, she dragged it down all the way to the bottom. Before she could ask Graves for her prize, he gave it to her, adding in the last bit of pressure she needed.

The explosion that shot through her body was overwhelming, having her crumbling in his hands, all formality pushed aside as her body collapsed. As Percival noted, it was the biggest fucking turn-on he could have experienced. Feeling her body unwind thanks to him, and only him, feeling her gripping the fabric of his shirt and tugging at his hair for support as her body celebrated its sweet release, it was almost enough to send him past the edge.

“Sit back,” Tina suddenly instructed, still short on breath. “I want to be the one fucking you.”

She-what?

Breathless, but for a completely different reason now, he did as told, legs spread and his leaking cock hanging out of his fly shamelessly. It wasn’t enough for her and she quickly pulled his pants down, now leaving him in full display.

“Gods that’s a lot.” Tina whispered as she settled over his lap, holding the tip of his cock to her entrance. Those were words that were not supposed to be vocalized, but they made her lover grin.

“And you’re going to take it all aren’t you?” He teased, fighting the urge to press her hips down like he had at the club. She was already so good against him, so tight. Instead, he settled for a quick thrust up. “Aren’t you, Ms. Goldstein?”

“Yes,” she cried. It was too much; he was too big, but, he felt so good inside her. The little rips of discomfort would quickly give way to a soothing pleasure that would wipe away any concerns she still had. “Oh fuck!”

Percival steadied her hips with both hands, watching as his cock slowly disappeared inside her. Even soaking wet, even yearning for this it was still going to be tight but he didn’t care. He could feel every inch of her, aching against him, wanting this just as badly. And, true to her word, with his cock buried within her and covered in her slick, she began to move.

It was deep, it was hard, and it took every ounce of restraint not to blow it early. Tina’s eyes stayed shut tight as she ground down on him, seeking her own release again but she wasn’t moving fast enough. Now instead of merely guiding her hips where he needed them, Percival planted his feet on the ground and began fucking her himself. It was a valiant effort on her part, but he knew what he needed. Now Tina’s moans went from reserved to incoherent as she hung onto his shoulders for dear life.

Fuck he couldn’t take it. Not with her hands roaming wild as she peaked and peaked, not with the sounds of her dress ripping as pushed her thighs apart further, not with her cunt coming to life and squeezing the spend out of him like it was all he was good for. Percival burrowed his lips into her neck, snapping his hips once, twice, until there was no more he could give.

With his breathing still heavy, he kissed her, stroking the wet strands out of her flushed cheeks. She was somehow even more beautiful in this post-sex glow and he knew he could stare into her eyes forever.

“I have to ask,” he teased, nudging his nose against hers. “How was it?”

“You know damn well what the answer to that is,” she smiled, kissing him again. “It was even better than I imagined it.”

“Ah, so you did imagine it.” He smiled back, tracing her exposed skin with the tips of his fingers.

“Only as much as you did,” she replied quickly. His eyebrows raised in surprise. “Benefits of having a legilimens for a sister, you know.”

“Oh fuck, your sister.” Percival gasped and Tina suddenly realized she had been gone a long time now.

But before they could both scramble out of the couch, Tina stopped, noting a mysterious potion sitting on the kitchen counter. She _Accio_ ’ed it over and sure enough, _Swelling Reduction Potion_.

“Queenie?” Tina yelled, handing the potion to Graves.

“Yeah?” Her sister yelled back, her voice muffled through the closed bedroom door.

“How long have you been back?”

Silence. She exchanged a nervous glance with Graves who had turned completely red as he uncorked the vial.

“I told you to warn me!” Her sister responded.

Tina and Percival laughed at their own embarrassment, both completely forgetting that her sister also lived in the apartment and would be back soon with what that damn potion. They must’ve been so wrapped up they didn’t even hear her walk in, meaning whatever she saw must’ve been _truly_ embarrassing.

Percival drank the potion, feeling the side effects immediately after. His alert mind was gone, gradually becoming cloudier and cloudier as the potion began repairing the damage to his head. It was probably the only way she could have gotten him to agree to stay the night. With his shirt and pants still on, he laid down on the couch, fading in and out of consciousness before his head even hit the pillow.

“Tina?” He asked, groggy.

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” he sighed. “For telling me.”

It was a barely audible whisper that quickly ended in the beginning of a snore.

“ _Stay with me Graves_ ,” Tina thought, beginning to repeat the words of the previous night, of a mission gone wrong, of how she almost lost him to a crook’s rusty dagger. “ _We need you_ ,” she had said, pausing. “ _I need you._ ”

She rubbed his back for a moment before retreating to her own bed. Feeling the warmth under her breasts not subsiding, she knew that what she felt towards that man was more than lust. And she embraced it.


End file.
